


Loki Is Crushing

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, FrostIron - Freeform, I don't know where this is going honestly, M/M, but don't worry there'll be sadness, loki is crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is crushing on Tony but refuses to say anything to Tony about it but hey they kissed so that's cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki Is Crushing

Loki sat in the double desk, sketching an empty desk in front of him. The teacher was rambling on about something unimportant like he usually was.

As Mr. Coulson moved on to a new topic, a new kid walked in. He was wearing a very tight grey T-Shirt with the words "Stark Industries" printed on it. He wore a pair of black jeans that were a little less tight, but still. His hair was dark and done well, and everything around Loki stopped as he took in the beauty of the boy at the door.

Realizing he was staring, he looked away, and the boy at the door smirked.

"Ah, you're here. Introduce yourself and choose a seat." Mr. Coulson said distractedly, as he looked at a chart in his desk.

"I'm Tony. I see all of you looking at me like you wanna fuck me right here, including you," he said, looking at Loki, "but if you're a girl, there go your chances. If you're tall, handsome, quiet, easily irritated, you're good." He finished with a wink, getting a few weird looks from around the classroom.

Without taking a single look around the room, he walked across to Loki and slid into the seat next to him.

Loki didn't even turn his head. Instead, he kept drawing in his sketchbook, now drawing his brother. He didn't particularly like Thor, but he needed something to distract him from the man who defined attractive that sat next to him.

Tony watched Loki draw over his shoulder.

"So, what's your name, Princess?" Tony teased.

Loki gritted his teeth. Tony may be attractive, but that doesn't mean Loki wants to talk to him.

"Why?" Loki asked, looking up briefly at the boy.

"Because I want to know it?" Tony asked.

"Fine. It's Loki."

"Loki? That's a nice name." Tony looked up and down Loki, studying him from head to toe. "You're pretty hot, too. Why isn't anyone sitting next to you?" Tony questioned.

He was asking a lot of questions. Loki wasn't used to people talking to him. He didn't really want to talk to them, either.

"Because apparently I'm a freak." Loki responded, leaning closer to his sketchbook.

When the bell rang for lunch, he had never been happier.

\----------

Loki sat in the corner of the hallway, reading a book. He saw Tony out of the corner of his eye, talking to some other kids. Loki tried to remember their names.

He knew Steve and Bruce, he had history with them, and Thor was there, but there was another boy that was holding Steve's hand, he was short, wore a lot of black. And a girl that stood taller than the boy. She had red hair and looked like she might murder you. Loki might've liked her, if he was straight, I mean.

He observed Bruce standing unusually close to Thor, and as Bruce caught him staring at them, Tony saw Loki.

Grinning, he walked over to Loki. Loki groaned, closing his book and setting his head down on it. As Tony approached, he prepared himself for the worst.

"Sup, Lokes?" Tony said, hands tucked into his pockets.

"Why are you so interested in me, Anthony?" Loki hissed in a response.

"I'm just being friendly, okay? I meant it earlier, you're pretty handsome. Here's my number." Tony said, scratching out ten digits on a scrap piece of paper.

"What makes you think I want it?" Loki asked, voice softer this time.

He didn't have anything against getting it, but he preferred Tony not know that.

Loki took the piece of paper, stuffing it in his pocket.

"You'd better text me later." Tony said, winking and walking off.

Loki smiled softly. The rest of the day's classes would go by fast.

\----------

It was about 6:00pm. Loki had finished his calculus and his assignment for English, so he decided that he could text Tony.

He pulled out his phone, typed in the number, and wrote.

'Hello. -L'

He waited a few minutes for a reply. When his phone beeped, he jumped and grabbed it.

'Hey, Princess. ;)'

'Can you not call me that? -L'

'Awww. Why nooooot?'

'Because I have a name. -L'

'Fine. Loki. Wanna go to a movie?'

'Are you asking me on a date, Stark? -L'

'It would appear so. You up for it?'

'*sigh* Sure. -L'

'Good. I'll be at your house in 10.'

Loki pulled on a jacket and black combat boots. He brushed his hair through and considered pulling it back in a ponytail before hearing the doorbell. Dropping the hair tie, he opened the door.

The same attractive boy stood before him, dark hair, tight shirt.

"Quit staring and get in my car."

\----------

They arrived at the movie theatre about 10 minutes later.

Loki walked up to the ticket counter with money in hand before Tony swatted at his wrist and paid for them.

"You didn't have to do that, Anthony."

"I wanted to, Princess."

Loki rolled his eyes at the nickname, but still not stopping the usage.

 

\----------

After the movie was over and they had walked out of the theater, they couldn't manage to find the car, and Tony was freaking out.

"I parked it right here!" Tony said in a voice somewhere between whispering and screaming, his palms pressed to his forehead.

"Who could've taken it?! Where is my car?! My CDs!" He kept screaming rhetorical questions into thin air and gesturing towards the empty spot.

Loki strode in front of him and bent down, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

He stayed quiet for a moment.

"That may have shut me up, but I still need to know where my car is."

**Author's Note:**

> MEh, again, I might continue if I feel like it. I need a little inspiration, but you'll at least know what happened to Tony's car.


End file.
